


Safe to shore

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Spoilers, Trust
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Ma si era lasciato andare anche solo per un momento al dubbio, e adesso che si trovava insieme a lui con la certezza che non lo aveva mai tradito, il peso delle proprie colpe cominciava a farsi sentire.
Relationships: Kujou Otoya/Takagi Fujimaru





	Safe to shore

**~ Safe to shore ~**

_“Cause though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry_

_Our bodies safe to shore.”_

Fujimaru non aveva nemmeno il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi.

Non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi così, perché fra tutti lui era stato il solo a dire che non era possibile, che Otoya non era uno di loro.

Ma si era lasciato andare anche solo per un momento al dubbio, e adesso che si trovava insieme a lui con la certezza che non lo aveva mai tradito, il peso delle proprie colpe cominciava a farsi sentire.

Aveva avuto paura per lui, e il solo pensiero di non poterlo rivedere, di lasciare in lui quella sensazione di tradimento, lo avevano spinto a lottare con tutte le sue forze contro quella follia.

“Ce l’hai fatta.” gli disse improvvisamente Otoya, avvicinandoglisi.

C’era qualcosa nella casa del più grande che non gli era mai piaciuta, che gli dava una sensazione di disagio, ma in quel momento Fujimaru sentiva di meritarselo.

“Ce l’ho fatta, sì. Però, Otoya, io...”

“Tu cosa?”

L’altro gli si avvicinò ancora, e pochi secondi dopo Fujimaru lo sentì prendergli il viso in una mano, costringendolo a rialzarlo.

Quando lo guardò negli occhi, finalmente, non vide la rabbia che si era aspettato da parte sua.

Era frustrato, Otoya, era deluso forse, ma non ce l’aveva con lui.

“Mi dispiace.” mormorò. “Mi dispiace di avere anche solo pensato che tu potessi avere qualcosa a che fare con tutto questo, ma mi sono sentito preso in trappola. Come se fossi stato solo in mezzo a una folla senza sapere più di chi fidarmi e chi no. Ho dubitato di mio padre e ho sbagliato, ho dubitato di te e ho sbagliato.” gli disse, scuotendo la testa. “Non so come rimediare, non posso rimediare e...” smise di parlare, chinandosi in avanti e abbracciandolo, stringendolo contro di sé come avrebbe voluto fare da quando aveva compreso chi fosse in realtà K, da quando aveva compreso come avessero giocato con lui e con quello che provava, mettendolo di fronte alla propria debolezza.

Otoya rimase immobile solo per un attimo prima di ricambiare l’abbraccio, lasciandosi andare contro il più piccolo e sospirando.

“Lo so, Fujimaru. Vorrei poter dire che non mi sono sentito ferito e che va tutto bene, ma non posso.” si separò, guardandolo nuovamente dritto negli occhi. “Ti amo, e lo sai, ma...” s’interruppe, scuotendo la testa.

La sua mossa successiva fu quella di baciarlo, e Fujimaru non poté che sorprendersene.

Si era preparato a quel momento, si era preparato ad implorare Otoya perché lo perdonasse, a dirgli quanto avesse bisogno di lui e di sentirlo vicino adesso che era rimasto senza niente a cui appigliarsi, e si era preparato a sentirsi dire che ancora sarebbe rimasto da solo, che quella sarebbe stata la sua giusta punizione.

Ma non si mise a discutere, non l’avrebbe mai fatto in quel momento, e invece cercò un contatto sempre maggiore con il corpo del più grande, cercò la sua pelle e le sue labbra, cercò di tenerlo stretto a sé e di soffocare in quel modo il suo bisogno di lui.

Otoya si lasciò spogliare e toccare, e ancora baciare, mentre indietreggiavano fino al suo letto e lui ancora lo teneva contro di sé, affatto intenzionato a lasciarlo andare.

Fujimaru si spinse dentro di lui con un movimento deciso, stringendo gli occhi e sforzandosi di attendere che l’altro si abituasse a quella intrusione, cercando di tenere fuori dalla propria mente l’idea che quella notte per loro potesse essere l’ultima.

Ma Otoya era lì in quel momento, era sotto di lui, gemeva a voce bassa nel suo orecchio, chiamava il suo nome e si toccava velocemente, mostrandosi altrettanto ansioso di raggiungere quell’orgasmo che tanto serviva ad entrambi, che Fujimaru sperava gli desse tutto quello che quei giorni gli avevano tolto, e che gli desse indietro anche la certezza che Otoya, nonostante tutto, per lui ci sarebbe sempre stato.

Non si sentì così bene come avrebbe voluto quando venne dentro di lui, eppure quando guardò il viso del più grande riconobbe quella sua solita espressione stravolta dal piacere, quella smorfia quasi estatica, ed era il suo Otoya, alla fine.

Si sfilò lentamente da lui, attento a non fargli male, e subito lo strinse fra le proprie braccia, prima che l’altro potesse dire alcunché e strapparlo a quella sensazione.

“Mi dispiace.” gli disse ancora. “Mi dispiace. Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve, odiami se questo ti farà stare meglio, però non mi allontanare. Non posso allontanarmi da te, Otoya. Io ti amo, ho bisogno di starti accanto.” mormorò, privo dell’imbarazzo che gli aveva sempre impedito di mostrarsi così diretto con lui.

“Non voglio che tu te ne vada da nessuna parte, Fujimaru.” gli rispose, quasi irritato dalla sua stessa affermazione. 

Il più piccolo lo strinse ancora più forte, serrando gli occhi per impedirsi di piangere.

Non era finita.

Ora conosceva la verità, e mentre tutto il resto era sempre rimasto nel dubbio quello non sarebbe cambiato mai.

Non importava ciò che sarebbe accaduto, lui e Otoya in qualche modo sarebbero riusciti ad uscirne illesi, salvi.

Insieme.


End file.
